


Rush

by prairiegirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiegirl/pseuds/prairiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys just like to have fun and Adam certainly is as Tommy soon finds out when he moves into a new apartment with very thin walls. Will this noisy turn-off become a turn-on as Tommy can't help but listen? Will Tommy succumb to the charms of Adam Lambert and get his life back? Will they discover they've been waiting for each other?  The intense sexual ride in this story might make anyone a little breathless.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

RUSH

Part 1

Tommy Joe Ratliff moved the last few boxes into his new apartment, well, old apartment really. Okay, it was a dump, but at least it wasn't in Burbank or anywhere close to his now ex-boyfriend Mike. I am not dwelling on Mike, he thought as he closed the door and looked around. It was a little depressing to be there but it was even more depressing to be in the apartment he'd shared with Mike before they'd broken up months ago. The apartment building was old, from Hollywood's golden era no doubt, and it didn't look like it had been updated much since then. Still, there were no memories of Mike here.

There was a living room, a small dining area with built in cupboards and drawers, and a kitchen with an old-fashioned sink and tile. The appliances were a mishmash from different eras. A short hallway led from the living room to the bedroom and bathroom. The bath, like the kitchen was from another era. The fixtures looked original and quite run down but the tile was in pretty good shape, even if the greenish color was one he could live without.

Tommy sighed and unpacked his few belongings. Luckily the apartment was furnished because Tommy didn't have much. He was starting over and didn't want a lot of the things that he and Mike had gathered together over a period of three years. Too many memories to remind Tommy about how heart-broken he still felt.

He heard a series of loud noises coming from the apartment next to his. Someone was moaning. The sound was muffled through the walls but still distinct as a series of sounds continued for a few minutes. Tommy wondered who lived there and whether he should see if they were okay. I hope they're not noisy all the time, he thought.

After a final series of loud thumps against the wall, the noises stopped. What Tommy heard next sounded like laughter. He shrugged and decided that now might be a good time to go out and find the grocery store. He made a short list of the important stuff he needed, coffee, beer and burrito makings. Money was pretty tight until his next paycheck so that would have to do.

Tommy stepped out into the musty smelling hallway and was trying to get his key to cooperate as he attempted to lock the door. He was preoccupied when the door to 2B opened so it took him a minute to look over toward the apartment. When he did he saw two men kissing passionately in the doorway. One was fully dressed but the other, a tall man with black hair was dressed only in a towel. Tommy wasn't sure what to do so he made a little noise with his keys hoping they'd hear him.

They did hear him and looked in his direction. Very tentatively, Tommy said, “Hi.”

The man who was dressed said, “Hi,” in return. The other man looked Tommy up and down, really checking him out, then said, “You must be the new guy. You move in today?”

“Um, yeah,” Tommy said almost blushing as the man continued to check him out. What Tommy noticed most about the man were the piercing blue eyes. Could eyes really be that blue? he wondered. The man was also gorgeous, even with his hair all messed up. “I have to go out...I'll just leave you two alone,” Tommy said as he hurried past them to the stairs, which he quickly ran down not looking back.

He thought he heard them laughing as he left but couldn't be sure. The store was only a mile or so away in a little shopping mall. Tommy duly noted a few fast food places for future reference when he had a little more money. It looked like a good 'hood, one where he'd be comfortable and feel like he belonged.

As Tommy was putting his groceries away and arranging the kitchen the way he wanted it, there was a knock on the door. No one knows I'm here yet, he thought. But he answered it and when he opened the door, the man from 2B was leaning against one side of the door jamb, one arm over his head, the other hand on his hip.

“Hello there, new guy,” the man said. “Nice blond hair you have, really pretty. I'm Adam and I thought we should have a proper introduction. I'm in 2B. You were watching me and one of my boys before, remember?”

“I wasn't watching you, I was just going out,” Tommy said. “I have no interest in watching you make out with your boyfriend, okay, man?”

“Okay. Hey, I was just kissing one of my lovers goodbye. We had quite an afternoon.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Well, it was a little noisy in here,” Tommy said, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

“What's your name?” Adam asked.

“Tommy.”

“Well, Tommy, sorry if I disturbed you. You know how it is when you're in the middle of...um...”

“Sex?”

“Yeah,” Adam said smiling broadly. “Sex.”

“It's okay, man. It's an old building, thin walls and all. Does this happen often?”

Adam raised his eyebrows and the little smile said he was amused. “All the time I'm afraid. I have a lot of lovers.”

“Oh, okay, well I'm out a lot anyway.”

“If I get really too loud just whack the wall a couple of times and I'll get the message,” Adam said smirking a little.

“Uh, 'kay, I will,” Tommy said. “Now, if you'll...”

“Tommy?”

“Yeah, what?”

“If I'd known you were moving in today and like brightening up our little world here, I would've got you a housewarming present. By the way, what's your sign?”

“That's okay, man, no present needed. Good to meet you though. My sign? You want to know my sign?”

“Yeah.”

“Libra.”

“Ooh, that's a good one. We're very compatible 'cause I'm an Aquarius.”

“Great to know,” Tommy said while wondering, what the fuck?

“Well, you know, Tommy, and by the way again, you have beautiful brown eyes,” Adam said while looking Tommy over, all over, again, “There is one little present I could offer you, in fact, you look like you need my present.”

“What's that?” Tommy asked.

“Me.”

“You.”

“Me, you need me, honey. You're looking all tense and I can take care of that for you.”

Tommy laughed. “Really?”

“Very really,” Adam said looking thoughtful.

“Does that line work on many guys?”

Adam raised an eyebrow and said, “Usually. I have a lot of boys in my yard.”

“Well, I'm not interested, okay? I'm not in the mood to play right now. How many guys do you have anyway?”

“I believe in love, Tommy.”

“You think love is hooking up?”

“It's a lot more than hooking up, honey. Let me show you. You know you want to.”

The thing was, Tommy might have liked that idea 'cause he had to admit that there was something about Adam that was...compelling. Yeah, the long messy black hair, the amazing blue eyes set in the beautiful face, the sheer size of the guy, the thought of being engulfed in all that masculinity. He felt his dick reacting but not his mind.

“Thanks, really, Adam, but no. I'm tired and I just want to eat and go to sleep.”

“Gee, that sounds exciting.”

“C'mon, man, I just moved.”

“Well, how about we just talk then? Maybe have a drink, some dinner. I could give you a massage.”

“Look, I don't wanna be rude but not tonight, okay?”

“Does that mean yes for another night?”

Tommy sighed. Geez this guy was relentless. “Yeah, some other night. When you're not so busy. Of course that kind of sounds like never, what with all those boys you've got lined up.”

Adam smiled and said. “You're a tough nut to crack, Tommy. I guess a beautiful boy like you must be in demand. Hey, if you change your mind just come on over.”

“Okay, Adam. See ya later,” Tommy said, finally closing the door and leaning up against it as he closed his eyes. Great, he thought. I'm living next door to maybe the sexiest guy on the planet. Too bad he's so sure of himself, so damned sure.

Tommy was pretty much a loner. He'd spent most of his life being alone and he liked it that way, well, except for Mike, who he liked even more than being alone. He loved Mike, but in the end he wasn't loved back. I'm a romantic, he thought, and that guy, Adam, obviously isn't. Hook ups are not love.

The rest of Tommy's evening went just about as described, he ate, got the tv working, played his guitar a little and finally just gave up for the day and went to sleep. At least tomorrow was Sunday so he could finish unpacking and rest up for work on Monday. Tommy hated his cubicle job but he needed it right now especially since he was in between bands because of his breakup with Mike. He wondered if the music dream would ever work out or whether it was just wishful thinking. Love was wishful thinking too, he thought as he finally fell asleep.

Tommy was sleeping deeply and dreaming he was a rock star in a famous band when suddenly he woke up and realized that he was not a rock star and apparently Adam was home. The little clock next to his bed said 2:20. In back of him the wall shook. It should be shaking considering all the noise coming from behind that wall. Great, he thought, they built these apartments exactly the same, room to room, so that means that Adam's bedroom is right next to mine.

Have I ever really made that much noise while having sex? Tommy wondered. It sure sounded like they were having a great time next door. The moaning was loud and non-stop, and the bed was obviously slamming into the wall, pounding into the wall really. He thought he heard swearing mixed in with the moaning, and the name Adam being shouted out again and again, along with an occasional “fuck me,” literally screamed into the night.

Finally, it stopped. Tommy had thought about going into the living room and trying to sleep there but the sounds stopped just as he'd finally decided to do it. I don't really want to listen, he thought, but it is kind of hot. What the fuck is wrong with me? Now I'm a voyeur, watching someone else's sex life. Well, maybe if you had one of your own it wouldn't sound so good, Tommy boy.

Tommy fell back asleep until he was again awakened but this time the sounds were different. They were more muffled but sounded just as intense. Obviously they were fucking, but not in the bed this time, maybe the floor, or on a table or something. Maybe the wall. God, this guy is insatiable, Tommy thought and he almost felt jealous.

He looked at the clock which read 5:30, and he knew there was no point in trying to sleep anymore. Maybe have a nap later, he thought, as he got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee. At least in the kitchen he couldn't hear them, well, not until they moved to the living room a couple of hours later and were at it again. Insatiable doesn't even begin to describe this guy, Tommy thought. Where does he get the, uh, energy? Tommy turned his tv up louder as someone got fucked into the wall, but a Mash rerun just wasn't competing with the show next door.

Finally, there was silence again but sounds of movement. He thought he heard the shower, heard music and some laughter. Tommy next heard sounds coming from the hallway. One or both of them were leaving. He had to peek, just had to get a glimpse of this guy but he couldn't see anything from the little hole in his front door so he quickly moved to the front window and tried to peek out from behind the blinds without being noticed.

Tommy saw the two of them then. Adam had his arm around a much smaller man who was leaning up against him and smiling up at him. They turned right when they got to the sidewalk with Adam pointing in that direction. They're probably going out for breakfast, Tommy thought. This would be a good time for a nap. It'll be quiet for a while. He hoped this didn't happen every night, or day, or day and night.

Tommy spent a quiet day napping and unpacking. It was quiet, gloriously quiet, in the afternoon, the evening and through the night. It was quiet all week and Tommy found himself wondering what Adam was up to. No way he'd run out of boys. Maybe he's active while I'm at work, he thought. A plus at the end of this remarkably awful week was that a couple of his friends insisted he go out with them. He wasn't sure he wanted to get back out there as Mia called it but he knew she was just trying to make him feel better.

Tommy was great friends with girls. Girls loved him and he let them dote on him because what was the harm? There were no sexual tension issues. Sure, he'd had sex with girls a few times. It was just that he'd realized at some point that he liked boys more. Mia came to his new place early because she wanted to pretty him up, as she put it.

When Tommy opened the door, he saw a smiling Mia carrying her bag of goodies. She grabbed him and hugged him then looked around.

“Not bad, Tommy. If you want I'll come over another time and help make your place prettier too. You decorate like a guy.”

“What, you don't like the mansion?” Tommy said laughing, “And, hey, it came this way, ya know?”

“I know, but we can make it better. You might want to invite someone over.”

Tommy looked at her with a look on his face.

“What?” Mia asked innocently.

“Like who would I invite over who would care how I decorated?”

“Ya never know. You might meet a nice boy, and...”

Tommy rolled his eyes and said, “I think I've had enough of nice boys for a while.”

“Then maybe you need a bad boy.”

“Can we just get ready now? Where we going anyway?”

“It's a surprise. A nice little cabaret actually. We'll have some dinner and then there are performers. Sound good?”

“Sure. Who all is we?”

“Dave, Oracio and Chantala.”

“Good. I like them. I don't wanna be too pretty, okay?”

“Whatever you say, Tommy Joe.”

The club was pretty close by in WeHo. They arrived in time for dinner at eight. Tommy was having a great time, drinking and eating too much and actually laughing. No one mentioned Mike, which was a really good thing. That all needed to be buried and never talked about again. Tommy almost felt like his life really was beginning again. He made plans with Oracio to get together some afternoon and Chantala invited him for an overnight to watch horror films all night.

Tommy was pretty drunk when the singer started. He heard him before he saw him and turned to look in the first place because, wow, this guy had some voice. When he saw the guy, he was stunned. Tommy looked at Mia who seemed mesmerized by the guy. She was uncharacteristically quiet and was watching and listening intently.

“Mia?”

“Shh...Tommy, what?” Mia said without looking at him.

“Mia, that guy lives right next door to me.”

“He...he's your new neighbor? So, why haven't you mentioned him?”

“What's to mention?”

“Oh, maybe that he's fucking gorgeous and can like really sing, and he is so your type.”

“He's not my type.”

“Yes, he is. Tommy, can I please just listen here?”

So they listened, the whole table listened, the whole place listened and applauded like crazy after each song. Tommy looked around and swore he saw like adoring faces, girls almost in tears and some of the guys just...lusting. Finally, the guy sang “Come Home.” Tommy remembered the song but wasn't sure where from. It was full of longing, of wanting love but not being able to find it Sounds just like me, Tommy thought.

The song was haunting and beautifully sung. He swore the guy was almost in tears singing it and when it ended and the stage was dark, he thought he heard the guy sob. His name is Adam, Tommy, Adam, and wow, just wow.

Adam looked around the room when he was done, smiling and taking his bows. He looked over at Tommy who he'd noticed much earlier and smiled a little because it looked like Tommy had enjoyed the performance.

Tommy watched as Adam started walking into the audience and talking to people, a few here, a few there, then saw him walking towards his table. He started to panic as Mia poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

“Tommy, he's coming over here. He must see you. God, he's gorgeous!”

Adam stood next to Tommy and looked around the table. He was smiling and being all Mr. Wonderful. If they only knew what he does in his spare time, he thought.

“Hi, Tommy,” Adam said. “Did you enjoy the show? Are you going to introduce me to your friends?”

“Hi, Adam. Um, sure, my friends. Guys this is Adam. He lives next door to me. Quite the coincidence, huh? Anyway, this is Mia, and Chantala, Oracio and Dave.”

They all said their hellos and Mia kicked him and said, “Tommy why don't we ask Adam if he has time to sit with us for a while?”

Tommy glared at Mia, but said, “Well, yeah, Adam wanna sit down, have a drink with us?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Adam said, pulling an empty chair from the table next to them and wedging it in between Tommy and Mia. He waved to the waiter, who came over immediately. “I'll have one of what they're having. Anyone else?”

They all had a round and then one more. Adam got along great with Tommy's friends. Mia seemed particularly smitten and talked to Adam about his makeup and clothes and how long he'd been singing and asked him, “Did you know that Tommy and Dave both play guitar? They're really good. Maybe they'll play for you sometime, right, Tommy?”

Tommy glared at her again. “Yeah, well, maybe. I'm kind of in between bands right now, but ya know, when I find a new gig, sure.”

While Adam was holding court, Tommy noticed a kinda cute little guy staring at Adam from a table across the room. He noticed Adam looking over at him from time to time and giving him an almost secret little smile. The guy would smile back and tap his wrist. Must be twink of the day, Tommy thought. When the good nights came, he watched Adam walk over to the guy and put his arm around him. The last he saw was the two of them leaving and Adam licking the guys ear. All Tommy could think was how he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. Before they left Dave asked Tommy to fill in for his bass player the following weekend at a gig they couldn't back out of. Tommy felt grateful for that, he missed playing regularly.

Mia drove Tommy home and before he got out of the car she said to him, “So, Tommy, that Adam is some really cute neighbor. I think he likes you.”

“Why would you think that?”

“The way he looks at you. It's simple if you really watch.”

“The guys seems to have a lot of, um, boyfriends, Mia.”

“So you've noticed. I bet he does. He's been waiting for you though.”

“And you know this how?”

“I'm a girl. I know. His eyes, and they are some beautiful eyes, light up when he looks at you and he smiles a certain way when he's listening to you. There's an intensity there.”

“He is intense for sure,” Tommy said.

“See, you already know. I know you've only recently broken up with Mike, but life didn't end, and it's just that Adam seems like such a nice guy.”

“I think I just want to lay low for a while, Mia. I'm not ready for someone else, ya know.”

“Well, yeah, I know. You're setting a course for not living and you're already such a loner, Tommy. I just worry sometimes.”

“Mia. Adam is just not my type, okay?”

“If you say so, okay. Look sweetie, I've gotta go but you can bet I'll be in touch soon, like next week. Maybe we can do lunch. Get you out of that cubicle.”

“That I could use,” Tommy said, grinning. “Thanks for tonight, Mia. I did have a great time.”

Tommy waved goodbye from the short walk up to his apartment building. He looked up and saw only low light coming from 2B. It was pretty quiet as Tommy entered his apartment. There was the sound of music and an occasional sound of laughter. Maybe I'd do better if I just slept in the living room, Tommy thought and decided to give it a try. He was exhausted and fell asleep right away.

Somewhere in the middle of night, Tommy Ratliff dreamed. In the dream, someone was knocking on Tommy's door, well really it was a tapping sound. Tommy was paralyzed, unable to see who was at the door, not sure he wanted to know. The tapping sound became more insistent and louder, settling into an unending beat, one that wouldn't stop pounding into his brain. Still, he was trapped, unable to respond, afraid now of who was there.

Tommy awoke in a cold sweat to loud noises from next door, the unmistakable sounds of lovemaking. Great, he thought. I sleep in the living room to avoid noise and this guy starts out in the living room. If I move he'll probably just move on to the bedroom so as to better torment me.

He sighed, resigned to being kept awake for a while. Maybe I can fall asleep anyway, he thought. It sounds so...pornographic, very suggestive. Not such a bad thing really. Tommy found himself conjuring images to go along with the sounds. He would bet that Adam was the one in control but Tommy was rather enjoying his image of being in control of Adam, of fucking him into the wall the way someone really was being fucked into the wall next door.

The pounding on the wall turned into a series of loud, drawn out moans. Tommy was completely hard now and his dick twitched when the twink yelled out Adam's name, over and over, then fuck, again and again. He assumed the man was coming when there was silence for a moment then a final, loud shout of Adam, followed several moments later by a loud, drawn out moan which must have been Adam coming. Tommy was stroking himself hard, at once turned on beyond belief and embarrassed that he was listening to someone else fucking and it was turning him on so much. He came hard, almost dizzy with the jolt that rocked through him.

After, he got up to clean himself off. He returned to the living room, trying to decide where to sleep when he heard a door closing. The guy must be leaving, he thought. I'll try the bedroom 'cause now I know Adam will be sleeping. Before he went to sleep he wondered how this had become his life. How long will this go on? he wondered.

Tommy slept late the next day and only woke up at around noon because someone was knocking on his door. At first he thought it was the same knocking sound as last night but finally he realized he had a visitor. The clock next to his bed read 11:25 and he reluctantly got up. This better be good, he thought, as he put on a pair of jeans and went to the front door.

Adam was the visitor who greeted him cheerfully after he opened the door.

“Hi, honey. Oh...did I wake you? I hope I didn't wake you, well, it's time you got up anyway. Look, I brought you a proper housewarming present. See, it's really good coffee,” he said, holding it out, giggling as he did so. “You look like you need this. How about if I make you some?” he said, entering the room before Tommy could object.

“I know where the kitchen is. We have the same apartment you know,” Adam said matter of factly, like, duh, Tommy couldn't tell that by the noise stuff alone.

“I guess you won't be needing the tour then,” Tommy said, frowning a little. “Aren't you the chipper one today.”

Adam grinned. “I had a great night, what's not to be happy about?”

“You kept me awake last night.”

“Oh, honey, I'm sorry. They must have forgotten the insulation in this building, huh?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“You are rather vocal, Adam.”

Adam giggled again. “I guess I am. I like sex a lot. I can try and be quieter, though, if you're gonna get so upset.” He handed Tommy a cup of coffee.

“Here, try this, you're gonna like it.”

“I'm not upset.”

“You were more cheerful last night. And you were so cute too. Great makeup. Did you do that yourself?”

“Mia helped me.”

“Mia's a find!” Adam said enthusiastically.

“I liked your set,” Tommy said.

“Thanks. It's my night job. Well, it is once in a while. I do gigs at other places too.”

“What's your day job?”

“Oh, this and that. Right now I'm doing retail part time. Pays the rent. We have a great deal on rent here, ya know? Thin walls means cheap rent.”

“Well, I guess that's a good thing.”

“You need to embrace the thin walls. Do you like the coffee?”

“Yeah, man, it's good. You're right. Thanks.”

“So, Tommy, what do you do to pay the rent?”

“I answer phones in a cubicle right now. Pays the rent as you say. I play guitar too but I'm between bands right now.”

“You'll have to play for me some time.”

“Yeah, sometime. Listen, Adam, I've gotta get going with my day, what with sleeping so late and all, and like, thanks for the coffee, but...”

“But, you're kicking me out, huh?”

“Well, not kicking out, just got things to do.”

“Do you have a boyfriend, Tommy?”

“Where did that come from?” Tommy asked.

“Just curious.”

“No boyfriend. Broke up with a long term boyfriend recently though. That's why I moved here.”

“Uh huh, okay, I thought that might be it.”

“Might be what?”

“Why you seem kinda sad. Ya know, I am available, and you know you want to, so like knock on my door any time, unless you hear those noises of course, although that might work out too,” Adam said raising an eyebrow.

“I would if I wanted to be another notch, but that's not what I want.”

“What do you want, Tommy?”

Tommy shrugged. “I'm kind of a one man guy, ya know. I'm not much for playing.”

“How do you know I'm not a one man guy too?”

Tommy snorted. “Let's see. How many guys have been to your place in the last week?”

“Sometimes you've gotta find love where you find it. Sometimes that's the only way to get through it all.”

“Through what?”

“Through breaking up with the love of your life and wanting to just end sometimes but you gotta keep going so you find a way. There's different kinds of love, Tommy.”

“Each to his own. Okay, well thanks again. I do appreciate the coffee.”

Adam smiled and said, “Okay, I'm leaving but before I do, I want to say welcome to the building properly.”

Tommy just looked at him and watched as Adam approached him. He was standing next to the counter and Adam moved directly in front of him and placed both hands on the counter on either side of him. He felt a large, warm hand placed on his neck, and watched as Adam's blue eyes looked deeply into his own eyes.

“You're really very pretty, Tommy, and totally my type. I hope I'm you're type and that you come to appreciate that. Meanwhile, I want to give you something to think about. That's in case you've decided to write me off without giving me a chance. I can see that you've been through it but I want to show you that things happen for a reason and maybe it's just that you and I are meant to be together and that's why we both went through losing our loves. Just consider it.”

Tommy was too stunned to try moving away. He'd never met anyone so forceful, so sure, so determined to show what he meant. The pressure on his neck increased as Adam moved forward, closing his eyes and kissing him. It was sweet, so sweet, a soft brush of lips and hot breath ghosting over his mouth, then a lick to his bottom lip and a little bite as Tommy felt his mouth opening and he shivered as Adam's tongue pushed in and Tommy found he couldn't help but respond.

He next felt Adam's chest pushing into his while Adam's other hand turned Tommy's head just so as he delved more deeply into his mouth and kissed him like he'd never been kissed before. It felt like he was being overpowered by a force of nature, by someone who intrinsically understood the nature of what kissing could be, what it should be. The kiss was relentless and true and seemingly never ending. Tommy didn't want it to end and forgot about breathing. Who needed breathing anyway?

Tommy shivered again when Adam pulled away for a moment, then moaned as he placed both hands on Tommy's face and kept on kissing him, deeply, soulfully, completely. Tommy felt his own hands moving with minds of their own, moving up Adam's arms, around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer, moving up into thick black hair. He heard himself moan as the kiss went on and on, slowing only occasionally to breathe a little, until the only sounds in the room were moaning and panting, and hot heavy breaths.

Adam finally pulled back. He looked at Tommy quite solemnly as he ran a finger over Tommy's now swollen bottom lip. Then he smiled as he petted Tommy's hair and said, “I hope that was a proper welcome. Call me crazy but I think you liked that.” Adam was grinning now.

Tommy was in shock really and had to close his eyes for a moment before saying, “You've definitely given me something to think about.”

“That's all I can ask for, and, Tommy, you are a great kisser.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“Yeah, I am a great kisser,” Adam said smirking a little, and then raising an eyebrow and adding, “I'm good at other things too.”

“Where do you get your confidence?”

“I was born with it, honey.”

Adam moved back a little and ran a finger down Tommy's cheek as if saying goodbye. He said, “Okay, Tommy, I'll leave you to get on with your plans for the day. I have a few myself. Ya know, we could go out on a real date if you want.”

“Can I let you know?”

“I have the patience of a saint, so yeah, you can let me know.”

Adam started walking toward the door then opened it. He was smiling when he turned around and said, “Have a nice day, honey, and I'll see ya soon.”

He was gone then, door closed quietly, so as not to disturb the vibrations still rolling out into the universe after the kiss. Tommy would forever think of it as the kiss that rocked his world hard. This was a kiss to remember, impossible to forget, as was the man. Tommy smiled to himself as he held out his hand which was trembling slightly, as was his stomach, now rolling as if he'd been on a roller coaster ride.

Since he figured that Adam now thought he had some sort of plans for the day, Tommy decided to go out. He ended up at his favorite burrito place then decided to see if Mia was around. He needed to talk to someone.

“He what?” was Mia's reaction. “You lucky boy. So why are you here right now instead of there, with this gorgeous guy?”

“Mia, he has a lot of boyfriends, trust me on this.”

“Yeah, well, he obviously really really likes you.”

“How can I tell?”

“What is wrong with you, Tommy Joe? You've been too quiet for too long, sweetie. Sometimes you need to just go with it, ya know? And look, you both have music in common. That's a real bond. You know it is, could be anyway.”

Tommy shrugged. “I dunno. After Mike I kinda decided to lay low for a while.”

“To be what, a monk?”

“No.”

“Then try and have some fun. You used to be a lot of fun.”

“But not anymore, huh?”

“You know I love you, Tommy.”

“Good thing someone does,” Tommy said, sighing. “I do have a guitar gig next weekend though, filling in for Dave's bass player. That's good, right?”

Tommy got an idea while he was driving home. He couldn't get Adam or the kiss out of his mind. I need to kiss him again before I decide if I want to go out with him or not, he thought. See if it really feels like that. I was not really awake this morning. He'll think I'm crazy. Yeah, but so what? So is he. Slowly, Tommy talked himself into it.

He walks slowly up the front walk to his apartment building, then up the stairs and pauses in front of 2B. He is thinking, over-thinking, and re-thinking. What if he laughs or thinks I'm crazy? If he does then you'll know. What if someone's there? It's pretty quiet. Why is my life so difficult? Stop whining, Tommy. Just ask him for a kiss, another kiss, simple, just do it.

Tommy listened for a moment to be sure it stayed quiet and hopefully no one but Adam was at home. He knocked on the door. The building was still all around him, a silent witness to his insanity, waiting and watching for the fun to begin. The door opened and Adam stood there looking at him with something between a smirk and a confused look on his face. He was certainly looking beautiful in the late afternoon and the tight jeans and tank top weren't hurting the image any. The apartment behind him was still quiet.

“Hey, Tommy.”

“Hi.”

“You want to come in?” Adam said, a little smile just starting at the edges of his mouth.”

“Um, no...but...well, would you kiss me again, just, ya know, kiss me?”

“In the hallway?”

“Yeah.”

Adam stepped forward placing a hand at the back of Tommy's neck and bending down a little while he started kissing him, softly at first, ever so slowly like he had all the time in the world, like good kisses should take some time. The kiss intensified with a hint of tongue slowly tracing lips, then teeth and tentatively exploring ever inward as his other hand cupped Tommy's cheek and ever so gently turning his head until the angle for kissing was perfect and then Adam really started kissing, intently, passionately like this might be the last thing he'd ever do and he was going to make it good.

It was good, so good. Tommy was breathless in no time and didn't care, didn't need air to breathe when he could kiss Adam instead, until Adam let him up for air. This time when they were both breathing heavily, Tommy fell into Adam, head into chest and breathed Adam in like an addict who had gone without a fix for too long. He smelled good, really good, and Tommy would have been content to just drink Adam in like that but instead he felt his head being pulled back by the hair as Adam continued the kiss until Tommy was harder than he'd ever been in his life and wanting more, so much more.

Adam pulled back finally. Both of his hands were holding on to Tommy's arms. “So, was that okay?”

Tommy was speechless but managed to nod “yes.”

“Will you go out with me?”

“I think so.”

Adam smirked. “You think so?”

“I'm playing a gig next Saturday. How about you come and listen? I've heard you so it's your turn to hear me. We can hang afterward.”

Adam smiled at that. “Sounds like a great time, Tommy, one that I wouldn't miss. I'm singing on Friday but not Saturday so I can do it.”

“Okay, great. Well, we go on at nine. The place is Lucky's. It's kind of a dive but you don't mind, right?”

“I've seen the inside of lots of dives and I've been to Lucky's a couple of times. Ya gotta start somewhere.”

“I'll see ya then,” Tommy said. “I've gotta go.”

“Things to do?”

“Yeah, things.”

Tommy managed to walk the few steps to his own apartment. He felt Adam watching him and waved at him as he went inside. When the door was closed he just stood there thinking about how he couldn't believe he had just done that. Not to mention he was still feeling it. What is it about this guy? he wondered. Next weekend couldn't come soon enough for Tommy.

Tommy didn't see Adam all week but he heard him. He was quiet Sunday night but the next four nights after that were not quiet. Adam did indeed have a lot of boys in his yard. Tommy hated them. Am I jealous? He wondered. I don't even know the guy. Then why are you going out with him on that official date? Are you twink of the day on Saturday? Tommy felt all his insecurities sneaking in. If Adam liked him so much then why was he flaunting his twinks? Surely he must know how loud he was . Maybe he doesn't, Tommy thought, or maybe he doesn't know what it's doing to me.

Tommy thought Adam was being a little more quiet than usual like maybe he was using the walls less. Except for Wednesday though. Wednesday was back to normal Adam fucking a twink, noises with lots of wall sex, a little screaming too. Must be really good, he thought, and felt his dick twitch then harden, like hard hard, and he had to jack off while listening to Adam pound someone into the wall, someone who really liked it and kept screaming Adam's name.

Tommy couldn't believe what a voyeur he'd become and it embarrassed the hell out of him. He hoped that Adam never realized how loud it was because then he'd know how Tommy couldn't help but listen and maybe wonder if it was a turn on for Tommy. Hell, it was probably a turn on for Adam. He didn't seem at all stupid. Maybe a little out there, but not stupid.

Part 2

Saturday finally arrived and Tommy did a little rehearsing with Dave and the guys. He'd played with them before but they had new material and Tommy wanted to sound good especially if Adam was there. He arrived early at Lucky's because he wanted a few drinks first, by himself, to think things over. He needed to think about Adam and what he was going to do.

Time passes quickly when you're confused though, so all too soon the guys showed up and thinking, maybe over-thinking time was over, and Tommy was immersed in sound check and getting ready to play. He was backstage in the little room reserved for bands. Tommy had finished his makeup with Mia's help. Thank God for Mia, Tommy thought. She always comes through for me, from tarting me up to actually listening to me play, and well, just listening.

Mia was still primping him and Dave and the guys were saying how great he looked when he heard a loud whistle. Tommy looked toward the door and there was Adam giving him a look, kind of a leer, certainly an approving look, before he said, “Hello, gorgeous.” Mia went all girly, saying hi to Adam and just smiling so hard at him and saying how happy she was that he was here to see Tommy and the guys play.

Adam greeted her with a little kiss on the lips and Tommy would swear she blushed. Wow, she really liked him, or maybe lust was a better word. Damn good thing she wasn't his competition. Tommy introduced Adam to the guys in the band and got his own little kiss, a chaste little brush on the lips which had Tommy's stomach flipping around anyway just thinking about how much more of that there might be later. He felt hot and cold at the same time.

Adam told Tommy where he was sitting and that he'd be watching him and to come and join him after the show. Tommy assured him he would and Adam left them to get ready. Mia grabbed him the minute Adam left and squealed, “You are one lucky mofo, dude. That guy is so hot. I don't know how you even handle it.”

Dave chimed in and said, “So has someone got a new boyfriend?”

“He's not my boyfriend. I just met him and we're gonna hang later. Nothing more to tell.”

“Then why did you look at him like that?” Mia asked.

“Like what?”

“Like that, you know what I mean. Someone's getting lucky tonight. Hell yes!”

“It's just a little date, Mia, that's all.”

“I want deets tomorrow, dude.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and asked, “Is it time to play yet?”

When Tommy looked out into the small audience at Lucky's he saw Adam sitting in the back and noticed that Mia had joined him. Adam was talking with a lot of animation and Mia was laughing. I think she likes him as much as I do, Tommy thought. The band was known and had a small following who appreciated their sound. Above it all though was the sound of Adam yelling and cheering them on with Mia jumping up and down next to him.

Tommy thanked the guys when they were done and said he hoped they could play together again soon then he walked over to Adam, guitar in hand. Mia hugged him and told him how great he was. Adam just grinned and said, “You're really good, Tommy. Really good. If I ever have a band I want you in it.”

“Okay, I'll remind you when the time comes,” Tommy said, smiling.

Mia said, “I'll leave you two for your hot date. Got something to do anyway. See you soon, Tommy Joe and you too Adam. I hope.”

“So, how about we get out of here?” Adam said. “If you're hungry I thought we could get a little late dinner, maybe take a walk, get a drink or two, or all of the above.”

Tommy laughed. “All of the above sounds good.”

“Great!” Adam said grinning. “How about walking to this cute little place I know that has late dinner?”

“Let me put my guitar in my car first, okay?”

“Good idea, wouldn't work out having it along unless you feel like serenading me later.”

Tommy was impressed with Adam's little dinner place. It was quite romantic, just the way Tommy liked it. They were seated right away and made small talk through most of dinner and after two bottles of wine they were feeling comfortable and finding they had a lot in common especially music. After dinner they went to a little bar and had a few more drinks and listened to music before Adam suggested they take a walk to this little park he knew about that was awesome.

Adam put his arm around Tommy as they walked making Tommy feel warmer than warm, hot even, his skin tingling under the touch. Adam seemed such an interesting mix of hot and sweet. God he really was sweet and the way he was looking at him was, like, wow, and Tommy was melting inside. They sat down on a bench in near darkness. There was only part of a moon but just enough to leave a faint glow in the warm evening air.

Adam kissed Tommy quickly and sweetly saying, “I've wanted to do that all night. You're just beautiful tonight, Tommy. I wanted to tell you that too.”

“I might say the same about you,” Tommy said while looking into sparkly blue eyes and one of the most beautiful faces he'd ever seen surrounded by messy black hair and an aura that just glowed.

“Um, Tommy, so...hmm, do you, would you come home with me? I'd love to show you how I feel.”

“How do you feel?”

Adam thought for a moment and said, “Like I'm on the edge of a cliff and I might fall off if I don't grab on to you. I want to hold you close to me because you're very precious.”

“Adam, I like you, I really like you, but do you really like me or am I just another twink of the day to you? I don't want to wake up and find you've already moved on, ya know?”

Adam sighed. “I guess it's my own fault that you think that.”

“Well, yeah, it is. You kind of had a busy week.”

“Damned thin walls,” Adam said looking moodily into the sky. He shrugged and said, “I was really lonely this week, Tommy. I just want to not be so alone all the time.”

“What about your dreams though. You want to be a rock star, right?”

“Yeah, that I do. I really want to be a rock star. Maybe I'm a little bored right now and disappointed after breaking up with Brad. I keep waiting for stuff to happen and so I guess I try and make something, anything happen. What about you? You want to be a rock star too, like Brian Slade.”

“Yeah, I do. I want out of the cubicle that's for sure. I guess I'm kinda the quiet type and I'm kind of at loose ends too after losing what I thought was the love of my life. Is it really that hard to find someone to love you back?”

Adam sighed and said, “It seems that way sometimes but I believe in fate. Sounds like we're perfect for each other. When I'm a famous rock star, you can ground me, and I'll give you the fun you need, and we'll love each other totally. You really do need some of that, Tommy, fun and love.”

Tommy shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe I've never really let loose and tried hard enough.”

“I can help you with that, honey. How about another kiss? You're so pretty. Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off of you? Do you?”

“Actually, I do...off of you too I mean. God, did I just say that?”

“Yes, and no taking it back. Now I know. Resistance is futile.”

Tommy tried to prepare himself. He knew what to expect now. Knew what kissing Adam would be like and Tommy really liked. He watched the blue eyes turn mischievous and smiled a little as he felt Adam's tongue licking his bottom lip, slowly, sensually. Tommy looked around and saw a few people and said, “Um, Adam, not here okay. Too many people for me.”

“Anything you say. I will kiss you when we get home.”

“It's really been a great night, Adam, really great.”

“So you don't think I'm evil anymore?”

“I never thought you were evil, just...a player, well you are a player, but not with me I hope.”

“Never with you, Tommy Joe. I like your name with the Joe. It suits you.”

“Just like Adam suits you.”

“Let's walk to our cars and I'll meet you at home,” Adam said, taking Tommy's hand and leading him out of the park toward what might be their next step together.

When Tommy pulled up in front of the apartment he saw Adam sitting on the front steps waiting for him. He took a deep breath and wondered what he wanted to do. I know what I want to do, I just don't know if I should. Maybe if I just think about it as having fun and not worry about repercussions and feelings it'll work out fine. For once in your life go for it, Tommy thought.

They walked up the stairs together. Adam had his key in the lock to his door when he asked, “Do you want to come in for a drink, Tommy, and maybe a kiss? We could try another test kiss just to see.”

“There probably can't be too many test kisses,” Tommy said, smiling, “Sure, it's not that late yet is it?”

“It's never too late, Tommy,” Adam said with a wicked grin. “Come into my parlor.”

It was quite dark inside with only a dim light on in the small kitchen. Tommy was close to Adam and could smell him. How does he smell so good? Tommy wondered. He felt himself being pushed back against the closed door, felt Adam hold his wrists and place them above his head against the wall and watched Adam move in close and felt him start to kiss him. Tommy started melting rapidly, felt molten heat both inside himself and coming from Adam and knew right then that this was going to be a long night.

If practice makes perfect then this was the best kiss yet. Adam seemed to concentrate all his energy in his kissing. It made Tommy feel like the only person on earth and that someone cared a great deal to pay that much attention to him, to how it might feel being kissed by Adam Lambert.

After a few breathless moments, Tommy pulled back a little and said, “Jesus, Adam, where did you learn to kiss like that?”

Adam laughed a little and said, “A girl taught me. Really. It's true. She was a master kisser.”

“You kiss girls too?”

“Sometimes, usually when I'm drunk, but yeah, it's just kissing and I love kissing.”

“I can tell. You make me love it too.”

“'Bout time you were kissed properly,” Adam said, and started kissing Tommy again, this time while pressing the front of his body into Tommy until Tommy could feel Adam's erection, first on his thigh and then next to his own, rubbing hard against him. It was erotic as hell. Tommy could see now why it took Adam so long to get past the living room to the bedroom because it was already intense and they'd just started.

He felt it before he heard Adam moan a little, and heard his own moan escape as he pulled back for air. Adam was grinding into him now but in a slow, sensual way, a gradual warm-up in an increasingly warm room. Adam's hands were in his hair now and behind his neck, then two hands moved down his arms before holding on to his hips and pulling Tommy even closer as he slowly ground their dicks together.

“Adam...”

“What...hmm...”

“Too...too many clothes...”

“Way too many.”

“Adam...bedroom.”

Adam led him to the bedroom kissing him the whole time, pulling him to the bed when they finally got there. They stood there looking at each other in the slight glimmer of light then Adam went to a long table and lit a couple of candles. “I want to see you, Tommy.”

Adam kissed him again then looked at him as he slowly pulled Tommy's tee shirt over his head and off. He stared at Tommy while he took his own shimmery shirt off then ran his hands down Tommy's chest looking at every inch before pinching Tommy's nipples and hearing Tommy gasp.

Tommy felt Adam unbutton and unzip his jeans and edge them along with his underwear slowly down his hips, then thighs. Adam bent down and told Tommy to lift first one leg then the other as his shoes were removed and then the jeans. Hands ran up his legs slowing as they reached his hips. Adam looked into Tommy's eyes and said, “You are beautiful everywhere, in every way,” before he kissed him again.

He moved Tommy to the bed and told him to lie down. Tommy watched Adam finish undressing, taking in every inch of him, the long legs, the amazing thighs and maybe the largest dick he'd ever seen. Adam was beautiful too and Tommy reached out his arms for him holding him close for a moment, loving the feeling of weight on his body, masculinity oozing from him.

Hands were everywhere, exploring everywhere, along with kisses and licking and biting until both started moaning in earnest in between snippets of so beautiful, so good, fucking amazing and finally Adam telling Tommy, “I want to fuck you,” and Tommy responding “Yes, yes...please yes, do it now, want you now, Adam.”

Adam was on his home turf so he quickly found lube and condoms. He spread Tommy's legs wide then licked up the shaft of his dick eliciting a moan, almost a sob from Tommy. “Want you in me, Adam, please, now,” and he felt Adam fingering him and just about lost it.

That was good, really good. Tommy started moving up, trying to take Adam's fingers in deeper. He groaned and felt his dick calling for immediate attention. When he tried to touch himself, Adam held on to his hand and said, “No, baby, I'm gonna make you come without touching, no touching. I'm gonna fuck you so good.”

“Then do it, Adam...” Tommy was stopped from saying more by Adam kissing him again, hungrily, greedily, while he fingered Tommy harder and deeper.

Tommy moaned and gasped when Adam bit his shoulder then his nipple and adding a finger, stretching him wide, fucking him hard. When Adam licked Tommy's dick again, Tommy shivered and wanted more. “Please...Adam, I need you in me. Fuck, Adam.”

“Spread your legs wider, baby. You're beautiful like this, so slutty and hot and wanting me. I want you too. Look at me, Tommy Joe. I want to see your eyes when I'm all the way into you, yeah, baby, like that, such beautiful brown eyes. Watch me.”

Adam pushed slowly into Tommy, waiting for a moment then pushed all the way in while watching Tommy's face, listening to the sounds he made, then kissing him while pulling out slowly, then pushing in again, harder this time until Tommy gasped and called his name.

“You like that don't you? Yeah, you really do you beautiful slutty boy.” Adam pulled Tommy's hips up and slammed into him, again and again. “You're really gonna get it now. You ready, baby?”

“Adam,” Tommy screamed. “Yes. Fuck, yes. Harder, don't stop.”

“So good,” Adam moaned, “Good. So tight. Jesus. You are an amazing fuck. Your ass was made for me.”

Tommy had never been fucked like this before, hell, this had never happened before, not this, something this good. He felt the orgasm start deep in his groin, nerves jagged, raw, as Adam pounded deep into him. The orgasm hit him in waves, intense, then more, and more as he screamed, “Adam,” and clenched his ass as tightly as he could around Adam's dick.

Adam chuckled and said, “That's my boy. I can feel you and fuck it's so hot, it's so good and...oh fuck, I'm coming, baby.”

Tommy felt Adam shudder and groan as he came while Tommy clung to him, shivering, heart pounding, Adam's body warm as he pulled out slowly enveloping Tommy in his arms, warm lips kissing his neck.

After a few moments, Adam rolled off of Tommy, removed the condom and told Tommy to not move. He returned with a warm cloth and cleaned Tommy and said, “Sex is so amazing and yet so messy. Feel better?”

“Yeah, now come here.”

“Nothing could stop me,” Adam said smiling and enveloping Tommy once more. Adam looked into Tommy's eyes and said, “There are no words for what that was. Amazing doesn't cover it.”

“I know,” Tommy said while snuggling in as close as he could. “Stay close to me, okay? It feels really good.”

“I'll only move when we fuck again.”

Tommy laughed and said, “Okay, deal. It's gonna be a long night, huh?”

“Uh huh,” Adam said. “Really long. But good.”

“It's nicer to be on this side of the wall,” Tommy said.

“Doesn't sound so noisy over here, does it?”

“Well, you haven't pounded me into a wall yet.”

“No, but I will.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! You know you want me to.”

“I do want you to.”

“I have this feeling you're pretty insatiable, like me.”

“Good thing we're both insatiable. You won't be needing any more twinks of the day then?”

“No, I think I've found the ultimate twink, hot, slutty and gorgeous.”

“Takes one to know one, huh?”

Adam laughed and said, “Yeah, we're just two hot, slutty guys who finally found each other. Wanna go out on another date?”

Tommy looked at Adam and laughed. “I'll consider another date if you'll kiss me again.”

“You're tough, baby. You know what happens when I kiss you though.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“It might give me ideas?”

“What sort of ideas?”

“There's a lot of surfaces in this apartment, ya know.”

“Really? Like?”

“A shit load of walls, floors, the couch, kitchen counters, and don't get me started on the wonders of the bathroom.”

“Mmm, the bathroom.”

“Sounds good, yeah? Then there's other places, like bars, restaurants, coffee shops, parks, tops of buildings.”

“I like the sound of tops of buildings.”

Adam squeezed him and said, “I thought you would.”

“I can feel you again. You're getting hard telling me all the places you like to do it. Now you're getting me hard too and you haven't even kissed me yet,” Tommy said. “Oh, and something else. Do I get to fuck you too?”

Adam gave Tommy a sly look. “Baby, I would not deprive you in any way. Sometimes, I really like it. I can be convinced, let's say.”

Tommy put his hand around Adam's dick and started slowly stroking him. “You're huge, Adam, and ya know, I sure could use some more of this.”

Adam moaned and kissed Tommy so hungrily it almost sounded like growling. He already had two fingers in Tommy's ass and had Tommy moaning again. “Baby, get up and lean over that chair. I want to spread you wide and really see you.”

Tommy smiled slyly and said, “That is a tempting offer.”

Adam slapped Tommy's butt and said, “Get over there and bend down. Hang on though. You're gonna need to hang on.”

Tommy smiled at Adam over his shoulder as he watched him kneel down and after spreading Tommy as wide as he could, felt Adam lick up his ass then circle his hole with little licks. He felt Adam's tongue enter him going in as deep as he could. He heard Adam moaning the whole time, very obviously enjoying every moment. He felt his dick, heavy and ready to go, leaking already, wanting.

“God, Adam, do you even know what you're doing to me?”

“What can I say, you've got a beautiful ass. I'm inspired.”

“I'm glad I'm so inspiring but would you please fuck me, like now?”

“So impatient, aren't we?”

“I need you in me, all the way in me and I need your hand wrapped around my dick.”

“Well, when you put it like that. Like this?” Adam asked, grabbing hold of Tommy's dick and pulling up ending with a twist when he got to the head. He rubbed the pre-come around the head and over his hand and stroked him again.

“Yeah, like that,” Tommy groaned.

“And this too,” Adam said, pushing into Tommy with one quick stroke. “Your ass was just waiting for me. Oh that's good. So good, Tommy.”

Tommy moaned and said, “Jesus, Adam, you're huge, shit.”

“Yeah, and you like it don't you.”

“I like it, fuck yes.”

“I wish you could see how beautiful your ass is around my dick.”

Adam slapped Tommy's ass and started fucking him fast and hard holding on tightly to his hips. “God, you are so good and your sounds are like...”

In between moans and panting, Tommy said, “What? Like what? Fuckin' good, Adam, fuck.”

“You're so hungry, baby, and slutty...and greedy. I know what you need.”

Adam pulled out and pulled Tommy up, turning him around before slamming him into the wall where Adam started kissing him, sloppy and hungry, groaning into Tommy's swollen mouth.

“You look like a slut, Tommy, all messy hair and running makeup, and swollen red lips. Beautiful.”

Adam kissed him some more then picked Tommy up and told him to put his legs around his waist. He lifted Tommy up then pushed him all the way down on his dick, slowly and deliberately, exhaling when Tommy was full.

“Mmm, yeah, baby, this is good. You like this, listen to you panting and moaning with my dick all the way in you like that.”

“Fuckin' good, so much, Jesus, I've never...”

“No one's ever fucked you the way I can.”

“Never,” Tommy almost screamed. There was a fire burning in him, so hot. I never knew it could be this hot, he thought. I want to do this forever. He listened to the sounds in the room as Adam almost literally fucked him into the wall and smiled a little thinking about how much better it sounded and felt on this side.

After an eternity of being fucked hard, Adam slowed down, panting and said, “I want to watch us come together.”

He pulled out and put Tommy down and kissed him as they walked a few steps to the bed. Adam lay down and pulled Tommy down. They faced each other, each breathing hard and just looking into each others eyes. Adam pulled Tommy close and wrapped his hands around both their dicks, making Tommy gasp.

“God, Adam, oh God.”

“You're so hard, baby, and so ready, aren't you?”

“So good, it's so good,” Tommy said breathing hard.

They looked at each other, eyes half closed but watching, never wavering as Adam slowly ground their dicks together, pulling up hard and twisting, again and again, and it felt so good, the moment so intimate that Tommy felt completely exposed and completely safe being that exposed. Adam had laid him bare and there was no turning back, not now, not ever.

“Adam..I...”

“Yes, baby,” Adam said a little breathlessly.

“So good, I'm close, it's right there, almost there.”

“Me too. We'll do the best we can.”

Adam moved his hand faster, watching Tommy, gauging his reaction to his own. He smiled when he saw it start for Tommy and that made it start for him, knowing they were feeling the same thing, that they were that close.

After, Tommy spoke first saying simply, “Holy shit.”

“Tommy?”

“Yeah.”

“Don't you ever go away, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good, now let me clean us up and then we need to sleep a little.”

“Yeah, we do.”

Tommy was enveloped in Adam's arms and so close to him. They lay beneath the covers that Adam had pulled over them before he nuzzled and kissed Tommy's neck and saying, “Good night, baby,” before falling asleep. Tommy felt and heard Adam's steady breathing and it calmed him. There was a feeling inside of him, hot and a little quivery, and he smiled and kissed Adam's hand before he too slept.

Tommy woke up slowly, stretching out a little, or trying to. He felt warm little kisses on his neck and then his ear and heard a voice say, “There you are. I didn't want to wake you 'cause you look so pretty sleeping.”

He remembered where he was and thought, Oh, God, what a night, oh, wow, what a night. He could barely move since Adam's long arms and legs surrounded him but he liked it. It felt good to wake up like this, with someone there, someone like Adam warming him.

Tommy turned his head a little and said, “Hey, it's tomorrow.”

Adam laughed and said, “Someone needs their coffee. How 'bout I get you some?”

“That would be angelic if you did.”

“Angel status, huh? I must be good.”

“Yeah, you're good,” Tommy said, smiling.

“Hold that thought and I'll be right back. I'm a champion coffee maker as you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

When Adam returned with steaming mugs of coffee, he put them down and kissed Tommy's forehead. “C'mon, Tommy, wake up. Here, I'll prop you up. There, and here, drink this.”

Adam got back in bed and put his arm around Tommy careful not to spill his or Tommy's coffee.

“Jesus, that's good,” Tommy said.

“So, how do you feel this morning?” Adam asked.

“Like I could sleep more, but good.”

“Good. Me too.”

They were both silent for a few moments then Adam asked, “Um, so do you have plans for today?”

“Nope. It is Sunday, right?”

“Yeah.”

“No plans, how about you?”

“Nothing I have to do today,” Adam said. “Um, so, do you want to hang with me today? I'll make you breakfast and we could have a long shower, and take a nap, or whatever you want.”

“Wow,” Tommy said. “The fabulous Adam Lambert is a little bit shy. You are, aren't you?”

“Um, why would you...no, I'm just not sure you want to stay and I really want you to stay, okay?”

“Maybe I really want to stay.”

“Okay then, you'll stay and we'll have a nice day.”

“I'll stay but I want you to tell me why you're so worried about it.”

Adam rolled his eyes and said, “I guess I'm just used to guys leaving after...you know, having sex. They never want to stay, not for too long anyway, so I just wondered is all.”

“I told you I don't play, Adam. What if I told you I really like you and it's more than sex.”

“But you liked us last night? 'Cause it was great from my perspective.”

“A lot more than you know. We seem to really fit together well.”

“Yeah, we do.”

Tommy put his coffee down and took Adam's and put it down too, then he started kissing him. After the night before, Tommy was well past any sort of hesitation and just went for it. Adam tasted like rich dark coffee and he felt for Adam feeling a little insecure 'cause Tommy knew all about feeling like that, so that made Adam all the sweeter to him.

Kissing in the morning was just as good as kissing any other hour of the day with Adam. Tommy was hard again and he knew what he wanted. They lay on the bed together facing each other and going at it like there was no tomorrow. All the passion was back like instantly. Adam was dressed in only a towel which Tommy undid before he slipped a hand around Adam's ass brushing it lightly before moving up his back and sliding down again until he found what he was looking for and gently placed a finger in Adam and pushed in slowly.

He felt Adam shiver and go rigid for a moment but he continued kissing him and fingering him until Adam relaxed and started moaning into the kiss.

“Ah, Adam, I want to fuck you” Tommy said while fingering Adam faster and deeper.

Adam put his hands on Tommy's face and kissed him then pulled back and sat half-way up and said, “Do it, I want you to, just do it. I need you to fuck me. The stuff's in the drawer.”

Tommy got what he needed then pushed Adam down on the bed and ran his hands down Adam's chest stopping at his nipples, twisting them then licking both. He moved down past Adam's hard dick, ghosting around it, eliciting another shiver, down along narrow hips to Adam's legs which he spread wide.

Adam was breathing hard, his half-closed eyes watching Tommy's every move. “I love how you touch me, baby, so good, and that, oh yeah.”

Tommy had two fingers pushed into Adam. “You really want me, you're so relaxed,” Tommy said. “You're so gorgeous, Adam, especially like this.”

Tommy continued fingering Adam and started licking his dick. Adam moaned and whimpered telling Tommy not to stop. “Fuck. Put it in me. I want you in me. C'mon, baby, fuck me.”

Tommy pushed into Adam fast, all the way causing Adam to sharply inhale. “Oh, God, yes.”

“Is that okay, Adam, God you're so tight.”

“It's great...just, just fuck me.”

Tommy needed no further encouragement and went for it with all the passion he felt at that moment. He found out that Adam was even more vocal when being fucked and it was so good Tommy almost wanted to cry.

“Adam, God, your ass is beautiful, Jesus, so good.”

Tommy felt himself getting close but he wanted this to last so he said to Adam, “I'm almost there. I wanna watch my dick disappear in your ass while you're on top of me. I wanna jack you off and see you come all over me.”

Adam almost growled as he moved quickly once Tommy had pulled out. He straddled Tommy and his dick disappeared as Adam almost literally sat on him moving down in one long, gradual movement. They both started moving slowly, sensually, letting out little sounds and staring at each other. This went on for a long time until Tommy started stroking Adam's dick, slowly at first then intensifying as he told Adam he was close to coming.

“Like that, Tommy, just like that,” Adam said moaning.

Tommy watched Adam close his eyes, marveling at how beautiful he looked all strung out like this. He stroked harder and faster until Adam was panting, moaning, swearing. Tommy came first and Adam groaned loudly and a few moments later Adam came. He watched as he came over Tommy's chest, his neck, his chin, heard Tommy groan as his deep brown eyes closed for a moment.

Adam lifted himself of off Tommy and started licking his come from Tommy's chest and his chin and kissing him so that Tommy could taste him.

“That's as delicious as you are, Adam,” Tommy said.

“You're an amazing guy, Tommy. I think I'll keep you.”

“You better,” Tommy said and laughed. “Time for a nap, huh?”

“Come here, baby,” Adam said while pulling Tommy up next to him, so close. “Mmm...you're so warm. Sleep, baby. When you wake up I'll make you breakfast.”

Breakfast was at 1:30 after a long shower where they managed not to fool around too much. Tommy wanted to help so he'd gone next door to his own apartment and got a few things including burritos. They ended up with scrambled eggs and bacon, toast and breakfast burritos made with eggs, chorizo and bell peppers.

“I really like hanging with you, Tommy Joe. It's easy.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Tommy?”

“Yeah.”

“I wanted to tell you something.”

Tommy sat very still, looked closely at Adam and said, “Is it good or bad?”

“I think it's good and bad.”

“What?”

“I know I just met you...but I realized that really soon there's something I'm gonna do that might have a big impact on us, our relationship, whether it'll work or not.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Tommy asked.

“I've decided I want to audition for American Idol. In San Francisco in about two weeks.”

Adam laughed and said, “The look on your face is priceless, Tommy Joe.”

“American Idol, huh? Why? It doesn't seem like your kind of thing.”

“I don't know if it is or not, or if I'll even make it on to the show, but I've gotta try and it would give me incredible exposure and a fan base, the stuff you need to get a record deal. It can't be done without a large fan base.”

“You'd get millions of people that way I guess,” Tommy said looking thoughtful. “So, okay, what's the big deal then?”

“If I make it it'll be a long haul. I won't be able to see you even close to how much I want to and I don't think it's fair to ask you to wait around for me.”

“Would I see you sometimes?”

“Yeah but remember there'd be press too wondering who you are, maybe harassing you.”

“You're thinking too much, Adam. I think it sounds like a great idea. I'm not the needy type. Yeah, I like being around people I care about, but it's not forever, right?”

“True, not forever, but eight or nine months of the show and the tour if I make it that long. I know I'm making it too heavy. It's just...I want to see what might happen with us. I care about everything in my life not just making it in the music business. I care about love too, more than just care, it's kind of the heart of me.”

“And after all that you could have a record contract and make appearances and stuff?”

“Yeah, I hope so and maybe my own tour, and, Tommy, I'll need a band, and do I know a bass player or what?”

“You mean me, in a band with you?”

“Yeah, absolutely. It's not charity. You're fucking good, Tommy, the best. I only do the best.”

“I like this idea of yours,” Tommy said. “How'd you think of it?”

“I went to Burning Man last year and had an epiphany and I've been thinking about it ever since. All my friends are like telling me to try out.”

“Then do it. It's too important not to if it gets your career going the way you want. I'd do it but they're not looking for bass players,” Tommy said, smiling.

“You really are a laid back guy.”

Tommy shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so, about most stuff anyway. Adam, you're a great singer. I bet you'll get on and maybe even win. You're really good, best I've heard.”

“Thank you, baby,” Adam said, reaching out and pulling Tommy close for a long kiss. “Shit, you're giving me ideas again.”

“I sure hope so,” Tommy said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, watching movies and fooling around, getting up only to find a little food for supper. Tommy had work the next day but stayed with Adam anyway, making him set an alarm so he could get up on time.

“I wish you didn't have to go to the cubicle tomorrow.”

“Yeah, me too, so go and get yourself on Idol, get your contract, plan a tour and give me a job in your band.”

“Is that all?”

“Be with me for a long time, for as long as you want. That could be a long time, couldn't it?”

“It could, it definitely could,” Adam said kissing Tommy.

They fell asleep curled up together. The muted tv was on, flickering images to fuel their dreams, those of music success and those of love that was slowly edging it's way into their hearts.

It's deep into the night and Tommy Joe Ratliff is dreaming. Not that he needs the night to dream, not anymore. The bond between him and the impossibly beautiful man lying next to him is only hours old and fragile still, a blossom still opening. Love is possible between them and will either happen or not. The universe has given each the other and it's up to them now to embrace their destiny or find another path. His heart knows what it wants though, what it's always wanted, what it intends to have because nothing this special has ever happened to him and he doesn't want to lose it now.

Meanwhile, it's the blanket of night that comforts him, keeps him calm when his emotions stir and start that tingling feeling deep in his stomach again, the rush he feels when he looks at the man or feels his touch. His dream provides a vision of touring. He can hear Adam singing, hear his own guitar as he plays. There are strong, intense lights in a myriad of colors and a rousing cheer as the man kisses him on stage. In the dream, the world is loving them as much as they love each other.

It's just before dawn when Tommy wakes, not wanting to let go of a dream fulfilled for a dream half-full. The dark edges of night have peeled back just enough for him to see Adam lying next to him. He hears him breathe softly and reaches out to run a finger down his cheek and brush across his soft bottom lip. The man's eyelids flutter and open slowly until his eyes look directly into Tommy's. He see's something on Tommy's face, something that makes him smile and say, “You're still here. I'm really glad you're here.”

“It's where I'm supposed to be.”

“You must have had a good dream.”

“Mmm-hmm, but the real one is better.”


End file.
